la première fois
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: La première fois, la première fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, qu'ils s'étaient dit je t'aime, qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, ça avait été le commencement, dans ce monde trop parfait [Alex Tromso x Antoine Daniel]
_Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens avant tout à dire que ceci est à but humoristique. C'est fait à prendre aux 2èmes degrés bien évidemment. Et, aussi, que malheureusement ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait le montage. J'ai fait un petit deal avec la personne. Bref trêve de bavardage ! Après le Matoine le Alexoine !_

 ** _Disclaimer : Si Alex ou Antoine passe par là, prière de laisser un com's pour donner vos impressions, c'est toujours sympa. Mais si ça gêne je supprime, bien évidemment._**

* * *

 **OS Alex Tromso x Antoine Daniel**

La première fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, ils avaient tous les deux ressentis ce feu brûlant, ce désir incommensurable. Comme la foudre, un éclair était passé dans leurs corps, remontant leurs échines dans un irrésistible frisson. Leurs prunelles n'avaient plus osé se quitter, désireuses de réponses et d'explications. Leurs joues s'étaient empourprées, sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

D'un pas lent ils s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à se faire face. Ils s'étaient toisés silencieusement. Sur le coup, les mots n'avaient été nullement utiles, seuls leurs gestes avaient suffi. Leurs souffles avaient caressé l'épiderme de l'autre, leurs visages n'avaient été qu'à quelques centimètres et leurs cœurs avaient battu la chamade, telle une douce mélodie.

 _-Bonjour. Avait commencé l'un._

 _-Bonjour. Avait répondu l'autre._

 _-Alex._

 _-Antoine._

Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de plus. Seulement ce regard, ce brasier ardent qui les avait consumé…

 **.-OooO-.**

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, ça avait été maladroit, timide, comme deux enfants. A l'abri de la pluie, des autres, d'eux-mêmes. Leurs lèvres s'étaient rapprochées jusqu'à se toucher, une légère pression, un contact, une caresse. Ils n'avaient pas bougé, de peur de briser cet instant. Ils auraient voulu le faire durer éternellement, en vain. Leurs bouches s'étaient éloignées, guettant la réaction de l'autre.

 _-Recommence. Avait soufflé un._

 _-Avec plaisir. Avait souri l'autre._

Leurs joues rougies, leurs souffles courts, leurs paupières closes, leurs fronts perlés de sueur, leurs corps collés pour ne former qu'un, leurs mains baladeuses, leurs langues aventureuses. Ce moment de flottement, cette sensation que le temps s'arrête, tout avait semblé n'être qu'un rêve. Ils s'étaient séparés par manque d'air, et la pluie avait cessé de tomber.

 **.-OooO-.**

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient dit je t'aime, ils avaient eu froid et chaud en même temps. Leurs corps et leurs esprits avaient été en parfaites harmonies, comme leurs mots et leurs gestes. Leurs organismes avaient reçu ce frisson, celui du début, cette décharge électrique, ce coup de matraque. Ils avaient eu ces sourires niais qu'on chaque amoureux transi, ces joues rouges, ces yeux fiévreux. Il avait fait beau, le ciel bleu avait été sans nuages ce jour-là. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans le petit jardin japonais de Nantes. Ils s'étaient assis dans l'herbe fraiche et humide, n'ayant que faire du reste.

 _-Je t'aime. Avait murmuré un, secrètement._

 _-Moi aussi. Avait susurré l'autre._

Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de plus, les mots doux, les niaiseries avaient été effacés pour être remplacés par les gestes, les actes. Et ces mots n'avaient été qu'un début, le commencement de toute leur histoire.

 **.-OooO-.**

La première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, ça n'avait pas été dure et violent. Non, ça avait été doux, tendre, semblable à leur premier baiser. Leurs corps avaient épousé les formes de l'autre, leurs bouches ne s'étaient pas quittées, leurs mains n'avaient cessé de toucher la peau de l'autre, en quête de plus de proximité. Leurs corps avaient été rapidement mis à nus, leurs habits à terre pareillement pour les draps. Ils avaient choisi un petit hôtel, dans une petite ruelle, dans un petit quartier.

Et ça avait été bon, tellement bon, trop bon. Après ce moment divin, ils s'étaient enlacés, les jambes emmêlées, torse contre torse, tête contre tête, lèvres contre lèvres. Ils s'étaient souris, tout simplement heureux.

 _-On pourra le refaire ? Avait quémandé un._

 _\- Avec plaisir. Avait répondit l'autre._

Et ils s'étaient endormis, l'un contre l'autre, pour ne former qu'un. Le souffle apaisé, la mine détendue, mais, le cœur qui avait battu toujours aussi fort, comme pour sortir de cette prison.

 **.-OooO-.**

La première fois qu'ils avaient pris une photo, c'était le lendemain, assez gênés. Ils n'avaient pas osé au début, par peur. Peur de faire une bêtise, d'appréhender si quelqu'un le découvrait, des regards, des messes-basses, des insultes, des conséquences de cet acte, de leur acte. Mais, ils étaient rapidement passés au-dessus, ignorant tout simplement cette raison, cette conscience. Maladroitement, Alex avait sorti son téléphone, l'avait déverrouillé et avait pris une photo. Il avait voulu immortalisé ce moment à jamais, graver leurs émotions et actions dans le marbre.

 _-On l'envoie à Mathieu ? Avait ri un._

 _\- Et comment ! Avait renchérit l'autre._

 ** _On parle toujours des premières fois parce que c'est ce qui est le plus marquant dans notre vie. C'est le début, le commencement. Pourtant le milieu et la fin sont aussi importants._**

 **.-OooO-.**

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu cette étincelle dans leur regard, qu'ils s'étaient dit « je t'aime », qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ou même qu'ils avaient pris une photo, ça avait été la fin. La fin de tout, la fin de toute chose, d'eux, de lui, de lui, de leur sentiments, de leurs émotions, de leurs ressentis, de leurs actes, de leurs paroles, de leur couple…

Ils n'avaient sûrement pas assez parlé, ils avaient sûrement trop agis, ils n'avaient pas laissé leurs esprits parler avant leurs corps. Mais, ça avait été trop tard…

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ils avaient pleuré, ils avaient hurlé tout ce qu'ils avaient ressentis, ils avaient crié aussi à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Mais, ils avaient perdu, ils l'avaient toujours su.

La dernière fois, il n'avait plus rien eu….

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Voilà! Bon à la base je voulais faire un petit truc drôle et amusant, mais, j'ai trouvé ça plus intéressant de faire comme ça. Pour ce paring improbable autant que cela soit bien écrit?! Si vous voulez me donner votre avis, n'hésitez pas ^^_

 _Bonne soirée!_

 _*Biz, Agathou._


End file.
